Great Going, Touya
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: Six fighters – One fight – One Problem. Or maybe that sounds too tense for the actual situation at hand. Touya gets bit. But not by Chu. Yep, that sums it up.


Really, they would get payed for anything. People barely saw the effects of what they had asked and believed them right off that bat when they said it went perfectly. It never went perfectly. And they never really had to actually do the job to get the money, if they wanted.

Getting payed for a job well done was better though.

Just a normal job.

"Was that all of them?" Rinku questioned, bringing his yo-yos up only to let them back down again. And up. And down.

"If we missa one we'll ne'er 'ear the end o' it," Jin whistled over towards the other end of the clearing. "Hey! 'Ow's it goin' o'er there?"

"It's endin' over here, that's what it's doing," Chu called, walking out from behind the tree with Suzuki in tow. "Idiot wasn't watchin' behind him and got knocked silly. He'll be fine though."

"Too bad," snorted Shishiwakamaru.

"Don't say that Shishi, we know you better then that," Rinku grinned at the imp, who merely scowled back at him.

"They're all finished over here," Touya added as he walked over as well. "So I think we did get all of them."

"'Twasn't as fun as I'd hoped," Chu sighed, dropping Suzuki next to Rinku. Suzuki groaned.

"My face..."

"At least he isn't saying 'beautiful face' anymore," Rinku whispered to Touya.

"If ya keep a'thinkin' ta find someone as riff raff a fighter as Urameshi, all yer figh's are gonna enda slowin' down," Jin shrugged, looking expectant just at the thought of the other.

"Are we going now?" Shishiwakamaru muttered.

"Don't think there's anythin' else ta do here," agreed Chu, helping Suzuki up to his feet. "You alrigh'?"

"I'll be fine," Suzuki waved him off, then brushing back his hair with a hand, hand also hesitating over his face for any unpleasant bumps which might have surfaced.

"If he can ever live down being knocked out by a B-class demon," smirked Shishiwakamaru.

"Yiyiyi, let'sa go," Jin grinned, his words the only thing from keeping Suzuki's comeback from surfacing.

Just a normal job. And –

"Ow!"

As it was not that familiar to hear that noise out of the ice master unless something was actually wrong, everyone turned immediately.

"What's wrong?" Rinku questioned as Touya reached down to his ankle.

"I... something bit me," he blinked, unsure about how that sentence sounded coming out of his mouth. Probably sounded better in his head or something.

"Somethin' like that?" questioned Chu, pointing at the small figure. The six looked down at it.

"What... what the _Hell_ is that?" Suzuki snorted.

"Wha' 'tis i' na, now woulda ya know," Jin bent over a bit as a tentacle reached up. Did not even reach his shin.

"I've never seen something that..." Shishiwakamaru had to end his sentence for lack of words.

"Small?" Chu grinned, ignoring the fish tail that tried to slap his shoe.

"Where _is_ it's face?" Rinku asked.

"Is that on our list?" questioned Touya, still massaging his ankle.

"Is now!" Chu smirked, taking a sip from one of his many bottles, as he began to step on it.

Needless to say, nothing happened.

"Wha' the 'ell?" Chu frowned, stomping harder down on it. Rinku hit it with one of his yo-yos. Shishiwakamaru stabbed it. Touya froze it. Suzuki looked like he was going to bring out some of his big guns when Jin blew it up in the air.

"Wow, I don't even see it any more."

"This is stupid."

"End o' that, right?"

"Actually, I think i's comin' down fer 'nother cha' or some."

The wings beat uselessly at its sides. More carnage tried to ensue.

"Will you all stop! This is pointless!" Shishiwakamaru exclaimed, not that the others were listening. Bubbles rose from the pores of the creature – wherever those were.

Maybe it was in the spur of the moment, or something like that. Shishiwakamaru did not like being ignored, that was for sure. And Chu was right next to him. Stopping Chu was as easily done as taking away his drink. So that was what Shishiwakamaru did. Then quickly moved away so as not to be first had to Chu's retribution.

"Wha' was that about?" Chu exclaimed, winging about for sight of his dearly beloved bottle. Shishiwakamaru quickly poured it out. In the flurry of arms, however, there was only one place to pour it out. Right in the middle of their circle.

"Wow! Look at it melt and fizz, Chu!"

"Where'd you think of that Shishi? With that sort of reaction from alcohol, I wonder if it..."

"That is... sort of disturbing."

"Nah Touya, i' was askin' fer it!"

"My drink..."

They moved away from the purple goo, Suzuki with hands on Rinku's shoulders to keep him from poking it with a stick.

"I really wish we knew what that was," Suzuki managed on a side note – as if he did not really want to know what it was.

"I dun think we'll e'er see a somet'in' like so agin," Jin sighed, whether out of relief or disappointment was unknown.

"And Touya got bit by it," Rinku reminded them, looking over towards the person in question.

"Great going, Touya." Shishiwakamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, nice job," Suzuki frowned. Despite how irritating that creature had been, it had not hurt any of them other then Touya. Shishiwakamaru probably had a point about it being pointless to attack it.

"Shut up guys," Touya retorted in defense. He did not need to hear about how getting bitten by some unknown something was stupid... Again.

"Wha' if it was poisonous?" Chu questioned, looking towards the rest of the group with a curious expression.

"Poisonous?" Touya blinked.

"One o' us should suck i' oot then!" Jin exclaimed, turning towards Touya and pointing down at the ankle in question of the person in question.

"No, you idiots, that's pointless," Shishiwakamaru folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, why?" Rinku asked, getting ready for the comedy likely to ensue from someone trying to get Touya's ankle.

"Because it doesn't work that way!" Shishiwakamaru exclaimed, gaining a nod from Suzuki.

"Don't worry mate, I'll do it!" Chu put himself forward.

"What?" the inflicted backed away. Because it was Chu. Actually, it probably could have been anyone. Touya still would have backed away.

It was futile. Chu grabbed at Touya's foot, causing the poor ice master to fall on his back. Chu thankfully sat down on a large stone so that Touya was not hanging upside down in the air.

"'ere comma the bride!" Jin snickered.

"Oh shut up." Shishiwakamaru started moving away – the entire situation too silly for him to want to be thought of being involved in. Someone should have told him what he looked like with his Banshee Shriek.

"Chu! Leave him alone," Suzuki decided to speak up for in defense of Touya.

"Naw, this will be fine," Chu used his free hand to wave Suzuki away.

"Let – let me go!" Touya exclaimed. He was offended for some reason. Wonder why?

"You know, jist pretend yer a woman, an' it'll be fine!" Chu looked down at him. Chu looks down at everyone.

"I'm not a woman!" Touya expressed. If these people were enemies, they would know to back off about now. The area was beginning to feel chilly.

"I' won't be that'a bad, Touya. Take i' lika man woul', y'know?" Jin seemed as though he were about to nudge his friend in the shoulder, except the other's shoulder was on the ground. Oh woe, for wasted opportunity.

"But... Chu just told him to take it like a woman." Rinku was wondering if these people really said anything worthwhile listening to.

"We don't even know if there was poison guys," Suzuki reminded them. And it was his reminder which gave Touya the spur to kick Chu with his other leg. Does it really need to be mentioned where?

"We are going," Touya said, exasperated, to Jin. His friend was snickering because of what happened to Chu. But he also agreed, because of what happened to Chu.

Really, this was a normal job.

* * *

_Ah look, they are a family!_


End file.
